Project Gaia
Battle Stats (compared to humans) Agility: 0 (possibly infinite) Speed: 0 (possibly infinite) Strength: 0 (possibly infinite) Endurance: infinite Willpower: infinite History The Creation of The God Sometime after Apollo-X, Hermes-X and the Zeus-M took over ASDI and DoSSoDI, the newly rebuilt ASDI comissioned a entity to be built with DNA of every living species in existence (including plants, aliens and more) to help consult and protect the reformed DoSSoDI council. The result was Project Gaia, a massive ball of a green, glowing substance. As soon as Project Gaia was complete it teleported out of the ASDI base and was supposedly never seen again. The Beggining Before the existence of Time, Space and matter itself, Project Gaia teleported itslef. It sat in the total nothing for an immeasureable amount of time, contimplating its existence. It began to feel lonely, so began to create the universe. It created infinite hydrogen atoms. These atoms started to draw to eachother. Eventually, almost every atom Project Gaia created was in one spot, barely the size of a tennis ball. They then exploded with enough force to create the universe. Gaia then started to glow birght white, and on the nearest planet it implanted the first single cell organism to exist. Gaia watched over this planet for billions of years to come. Eventually the planet exploded and sent hundreds of shards of that planet throughout the universe. Many of these shards contained dormant single celled organisms, that would plant life throughout the galaxy. Creation of the Guardians and Keepers Gaia then created the Keepers of Time and Space, 12 powerfull beings that were made to keep the universe in balance. Every Keeper had abilities to manipulate Time and Space, but individual Keepers were responsible for different aspects of the universe (Past, Present, Future, Life, Death, Joining, Parting, Travelling, Growth, Knowledge, The Unknown and Balance). Gaia also created Celestial Gaurds to protect the secrets of the Keepers and act as the Keepers hand in the galaxy. Gaia knew that one day the Celestial Guards would one day evolve to become the Shadow Lords, and in doing so would fulfill the need for balance: Empire of the Shadow Lords upholding peace, and the Rogue Shadow Lords being the essential balance against Peace. Gaia then created a perfectly spherical, metallic planet made from a reflective metal like crystal substance. The sky of the planet was a window into the rest of the universe. Gaia then resided on the planet and watched over the universe for many more years to come. Assault on Gaia Some time in the future a group of hunters crashed on Gaia's planet in a small spaceship. The mercenaries that survived parted ways and started their hunt for Gaia. Gaia, in response, created a group of "Anti-Hunters", a polaric opposite copy of each of the hunters. Some hunters managed to defeat their copy, but were ultimately killed by a different hunters copy. Only one hunter defeated all the "Anti-Hunters", and eventually found Gaia. Gaia revived the deceased "Anti-Hunters" and sent them all to battle with the surviving hunter. The hunter somehow defeated the "Anti-Hunters" and challenged Gaia to a battle. Gaia toyed around with the hunter, showing him the full extent of it's powers, before bringing him to the brink of death. The hunter thanked Gaia for the fight. Gaia then healed the hinter, created a spaceship for him and let him free. Personality Project Gaia appears to know the secrets of the universe and has an omniscience, an absolute knowledge of everything. It appears Gaia wants the universe to be balanced, and enjoys watching life go by. Powers Project Gaia can do anything. Project Gaia knows everything. Project Gaia is invincible. Weaknesses Love of life. Category:Mind Lord Category:Members of DoSSoDI Category:Superheroes